


Hey, Keith..

by mattypattun



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Cuban Lance (Voltron), Dry Humping, Dry Sex, Eventual Smut, F/M, Gay Keith (Voltron), Grinding, I'm Bad At Tagging, I'm Sorry, Lance and Keith are both 18, M/M, Multi, My First Smut, Smut, denying, fuck this shit im out, im so ashamED, omg, practicing, shallura - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-25
Updated: 2017-09-28
Packaged: 2018-12-19 19:25:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11904582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mattypattun/pseuds/mattypattun
Summary: "Do you think I'd be, like, good in bed?""...Huh?"





	1. Do you think I'd be good?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [panicatthetheatre](https://archiveofourown.org/users/panicatthetheatre/gifts).



> I apologize for possible grammar errors. This is my fourth fic written in English and my very first smut. I'm not experienced in this. I hope you'll still enjoy.

"Do you think I'd be, like, good in bed?"

"...Huh?" 

It was one of the few times Keith and Lance were alone in the training room. Usually either Shiro or Coran kept their eyes on then to make sure no one got killed. But unfortunately (or fortunately, for Lance) Coran and Hunk chatted about the newest culinary-high-tech-machines in the kitchen, while Shiro was "talking" with Allura on the deck of the ship.  
Lance didn't know what Pidge was doing at the moment, but that was rather unimportant. 

What was important, indeed, was Keith's reaction to his -admittedly intimate- question.  
"You know..", he muttered "Do you think I could please a girl in a sexual way?"

'Way to go', he thought to himself. 'He'll think I lost my mind or something..'

 

Keith, who seemed shocked at first, sighed in what could be relief.  
"Believe me; you couldn't please a girl in any way. I don't even want to know why you're asking", he returned in his usual 'I'm-too-cool-for-you'-tone.

"Ha Ha, very funny, dude!" Lance tried to stop himself from pouting. "I'm serious in here!" 

"You're supposed to be training, Lance", Keith sighed annoyed. "I don't know what you want to hear from me"

Lance looked him right in the eye to convince him that this was a serious matter. 

"What if we sometimes soon, somehow managed to land on a planet full of hot alien chicks. And, you know, of course they'd be, like, all over me because they'd be seduced by my stunning looks and my irresistible charm. And they'd totally want me to, eh, y'know.. Do the do with them. Of course, as the gentleman I am, I'd give in, like, 'well, if you insist' and next thing I'd know is, we're in a weird alien sex-room with all kind of toys, 'n stuff. And.. I'd ... Y'know.." 

Lance whispered the last part, suddenly embarrassed to say such things out loud. To Keith. They were no longer rivals and all the stressful arguments they had a year ago died and were replaced by some playful bickering between.. Friends. 

At least Lance hoped they could be called friends. And as such, they could have a heart-to-heart once a while. 

Keith seemed to be utterly grossed out by the thought of him having sex with alien girls, but waited for him to finish nonetheless. 

"What..", the brunet continued, "What if I wouldn't last long enough? They'd laugh at me." 

Frightfully he stared at the ground.

"How would I know what girl likes in bed? Im gay, you know that." Lance could literally hear Keith's raised eyebrows.  
"Well just because you're gay doesn't mean you don't know what's appropria-" 

"What would be appropriate", Keith cut him off harshly "Is you stopping to talk to me about this topic. I don't care how long you fuck someone and you shouldn't either. You know why? Because you'll never even get close to have sex with anyone anyway. They laugh at you everytime they see you; are you seriously this dense and don't notice at all?"

He trembled a little, still shocked from Keith's outburst. 

"Wh- What the heck, dude?! Why are you like this?"

"You wouldn't understand anyway ..Just talk to someone else and leave me the fuck alone."  
Keith wouldn't even look him in the eyes. Just glared at his own feet. 

"You know what? Fine. I'll do that. Just don't expect me to ever talk to you again!"  
And with that he stormed off, not looking back.

 

Overdramatic my ass!


	2. U're an ass, dude

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith's done with the world.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's a miracle I can even post this. My phone hates me and deleted everything I wrote. THRICE. I wanna murder it.

"He's such an ass!" "Uh-huh"  
"Hunk, are you even listening, bro?!" Lance narrows his eyes and shoots a glare at his best friend. "Uh- yeah! Totally, dude. Keith's an ass. Continue."  
Lance pouts but continues to rant regardless.  
Hunk gives Shiro a pleading look and mouths 'DO SOMETHING!'

That's when Shiro decides, that it would be the best if he talked to Keith. 

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Shiro enters Keith's room without warning. Keith, who just changed into his PJ's, yelped.  
"What the-.., Shiro?!" 

Shiro scratches his neck. This is definitely not something he's used to. 

"You may have noticed that Lance is a little.." He struggled to find words. "Upset. And I have the feeling that you're somehow involved in this.." 

Now Shiro really felt like a dad, who was trying to talk about the birds and bees. He never wanted to be the 'mature' one; never wanted to be the 'dad' of four other students, that could've easily been his friends, rather than his comrades. But he didn't even get to choose his position. He was in the middle of nowhere, saving the day with giant alien-robots and if Keith wasn't going to be grown up, then he simply had to be. 

The black paladin decided not to give Keith a chance to turn this conversation into an argument. 

"Look. I know Lance can be a little overdramatic at times."  
Keith raised an eyebrow at the word 'little'.  
"But", Shiro ignored him. "I know him well enough to say that he's only expressing his affection for people. Please, for the sake of Voltron. Just tell him you don't hate him and everything will be fine. "

Keith was not having this. 

"You really expect me to apologize for not wanting to listen to him?! He can't force me to do it, im not his mom or something! I don't give a quiznak about his shi-.." 

Shiro gave him a stern look. 

"..His problems!" 

 

Shiro sighed. "I really didn't want to do this. But you leave me no other choice. Do you remember my first roommate? I think his name was Thoma-" 

Keith shrieked. Loud. "OKAY! Stop, you've got me! I'll do everything you want, just don't mention this! Ever. Again." 

He looked like he wanted to skin his closest friend alive.

Shiro chuckled. Moments like these reminded him, that deep down, he was still a teenager who enjoyed messing with his friend. 

He smiled innocently. "I'm glad to hear that. Good evening then." 

He left the room, still grinning to himself. 

 

Keith sighed.  
He probably owed Lance an explanation..

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤  
"Yeah, sure dude. You never cared about alien-dudes and now you expect me to believe that you're jealous because potential hot alien dudes don't have the hots for you", the brunet deadpans.  
"Just shut up and tell me about your stupid problem already!" He can't help it, Lance's existence just pisses him off. 

"The truth is.. I don't know how many ticks the average alien guy lasts and I just really don't wanna fuck things up." Lance looks like he's actually upset about this. That idiot.  
"And when I jerk while thinking about y- SOMeone", Lance catches himself, "I'm done too fast."

The red paladin sighed, clearly annoyed. "Just tell me what I must do to keep you from whining like a little kid", he demanded.  
Maybe he should've been an ounce friendlier, if he wanted to get this over with quickly. 

Lance was pouting again.  
"You don't have to be a jerk 'bout it y'know?" Keith rolled his eyes. "Maybe I'll forgive you if you help me", Lance stated. 

"And what exactly do you mean with 'helping'?" "Well.."  
Lance looked around, as if to see that nobody could hear them. Then he signaled Keith to scoot closer. Said boy sighed, but obliged regardless. 

"You could help me.. With my problem." Okay, now Keith was beyond confused. What the heck could he do to keep Lance from coming too soon?! 

As if Lance could read his mind, he added: "All you have to do is stop time with my phone and tell me how many ticks I needed. Training should help me getting used to it, right?" 

Keith really didn't see how jerking off on a daily basis could help him last longer, but his idiotic brain told him to take advantage of his crush wanting to let him watch doing.. That.  
So he just nodded. Why the quiznak did he nod?!

"O-okay. See you tomorrow then.. Yeah."  
Keith nodded. "Sounds food"

Lance nodded back; probably just to assure himself. He was clearly nervous and so was Keith.  
He watched the blue paladin stumble, rather than walk out of his room. 

After a few ticks, when he was sure Lance couldn't hear or see him anymore, he collapsed on his bed, rubbing his eyes frustrated.

'What the quiznak did I just agree to ?!'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you people. I hope you enjoy reading.
> 
> EDIT: Now with less errors! I promise.


	3. 00:00

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stopping time isn't that easy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry it took so long. At the moment I fail at writing ANYTHING. I'm definitely not satisfied with this last chapter. Not at all. So I might change it when I think that I'm able to come up with something that is actually good or at least better than this. I'm so sorry to disappoint anyone who decided to read this..

Gulping, Keith sat down in front of Lance. He stared at Lance's phone in his hand like his life depended on it- everywhere was fine, as long as he didn't have to look Lance in the face. Or somewhere else.. 

He honestly couldn't remember the reason he agreed to do this.. Did he black out for a few minutes and told him 'yes' without knowing?   
Was his mind captured by really, really horny alien monsters? 

Keith's breath hitched as a thought wormed itself into his head.

Maybe someone tries to sabotage the bond between me and Lance so we can't form Voltron anymore?!

"Ehem.." Lance cleared his throat loudly, leaving no room for conspiracy theories, sadly.

"Soooooo", the Cuban stretched the word longer than needed. Could it be that Lance was actually nervous, too? "well, prepare, cuz my dick's breathtaking"

No. No, of course not. 

The Korean quirked an eyebrow but talked nonetheless.  
"Just get on with it. I don't plan on watching you jerk it the whole day" 

He was actually a bit proud that he sounded annoyed even though annoyed could not describe his mood in any way. 'Panicking' seemed to fit better.

"Y-yeah, 'course.. I'll just", Lance mumbled, stripping his jeans off. Then, agonizingly slow- his boxers. 

It was the first time that Keith saw another guy his age naked, ever- he preferred it to shower alone back at the Garrison- and this, oh sweet god in heaven, was breathtaking. 

Lance's sex was clearly erected, not too thick and not too long. Perfect, Keith thought to himself already ashamed of his own perverted mind. 

He was so screwed. 

Say something, you can't just stare, this is because he wants to flirt with girls, not with you! Say something, he internally screamed.

"So. Uh. Start?" Oh. God. This was awkwardly arousing.  
"Yeah, sure." As the words passed his lips he licked his palms and gripped himself at his base. 

Keith swallowed.  
God damn, was he thirsty.

Lance seemed to be quite experienced with what he was doing. He wasn't looking at himself but directly in Keith's eyes, drowning in them as Keith did, too.

A small moan escaped his lips and the red paladin couldn't help but whine. He didn't really care if he was being obvious. Not anymore that is.  
Not when he had a perfect view of Lance pushing his foreskin back and massaging his head in small, slow circles. 

His hand slid back to his base and forth again. He repeated these motions until the loose slides of his hand turned into firm strokes. "F.. Keith.."

Keith's heart hammered louder than ever against his ribcage.   
Did that really happen?   
Was Lance , his longtime crush actually groaning his name while being in such an intimate situation?!

The red paladin tried to sit still. He really did. His hips just nodded on it's own as he grinded against the pillow beneath his legs. 

"Y-yeh.. Fuck, Lance!", he gritted out, moving faster and harder. Lance mirrored his movements, almost frantically.

It was an obscene situation, them both sitting a few inches apart in front of each other, both getting off not just for experimental reasons.   
But, as they reached their climaxes, that fact didn't matter to them at all. 

"Ah- nghh! Lance!", Keith yelled, the pleasure taking over his body. Lance opted to bite hard into Keith's shoulder to keel himself from making any kind of noise (that alone would be enough to get him hard again).

 

"Keith?" "Yeah?", he grumbled exhausted.   
"How long did it take? You think I was good enough? 

He looked at the long forgotten phone at the floor. 

 

»00:00« 

 

Oh.   
No.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 29.9.17   
> A lil bit edited

**Author's Note:**

> My dear voltron-duhde, I hope you'll like this.
> 
> 28.8.17|| now with less errors!


End file.
